


friends should sleep in another bed

by therjolras



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT4, apparently ashton is insecure in his relationships, this was meant to be longer but oh well, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therjolras/pseuds/therjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>friends should sleep in another bed/and friends shouldn't love me like you do</p><p>Luke knows his friends aren't like other friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	friends should sleep in another bed

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be far longer. I meant for there to be kisses! and fluff! But there will be more fluff, I'm sure. Eventually.
> 
> Title and summary from 'Friends' by Ed Sheeran

Luke knows his friends aren’t like other friends. He knows it by the quick touches, the half-playful kissy faces; he knows it in wordless support and the soft words whispered when no one should be awake to hear them. He knows it in this, waking up with someone’s arm thrown over his stomach and someone’s elbow in his side, someone pressing their shoulder blades into his chest and someone else’s chest serving as a pillow for his head.

He shifts the slightest bit, and both the other bodies groan. Calum, whose elbow is in Luke’s side and whose shoulders are tucked against Luke’s chest, nearly falls off the bed. It’s not, Luke notices, a particularly big bed. Luke also notices that there’s someone curled up against his legs, and that someone turns out to be Ashton. A memory is provided: Luke tucked in with Michael and Calum, Ashton hidden away somewhere else. Ashton coming back.

“Exactly what was the point of getting two rooms again?” Luke mutters, prying himself free of Michael and nearly knocking Calum off the bed again. Calum mumbles a reply, once Luke has moved on to Not Stepping On Ashton: “So people won’t think we’re gay.”

“Are we?” Luke says. Calum shrugs, and he’s got a point. Luke rolls off the bed and goes looking for some pants as Calum goes about waking Michael. It’s a very complicated process, often involving sticky-sweet affection and a cattle prod. During the process, Ashton is disturbed: he uncurls himself and meets Luke’s eyes. An unspoken apology is exchanged. Ashton says, “Weirder things have happened.”

“They have,” Luke says, partially dressed. “Morning.”

“Bus call?” Ashton says.

“Not yet,” Luke replies.”Nice, relaxed waking.” Which is more than nice, because Luke’s still running on half-empty. He can barely get the suitcase closed again. Michael rolls off the bed, narrowly avoiding kicking Ashton in the head, and grumbles, “That’s what they’re letting you think” before making for the toilet. Calum, triumphant, roots around in the nearest suitcase (Michael’s) for a shirt.

“Stop stealing Michael’s stuff, you arse,” Ashton says.

“Yeah, stop!” Michael calls. Calum ignores them both. Luke gets his phone out and finds out buss call is in ten minutes.

“Hey, lads,” he says.

 

“Anyone care to talk about what happened  last night?” Michael says later, when Luke is curled into his side and the bus is rocking steadily under them on the way to Phoenix. Calum says, “Nah. I’m perfectly fine living in denial.”

“Anyone aside from Calum The Obsessively Straight?” Michael amends. Luke says, “I don’t see a problem here.”

“I’m not saying it’s a problem,” Michael says. “I’m just saying it should be discussed.”

“How’s this,” Calum says. “We’re all sad fuckers who don’t like to sleep alone and each other’s company is soothing and shit. Happy?”

“That’s definitely most of it,” Ashton says.

Luke says, “It was nice. And I’m not a sad fuck.”

“You’re a perfectly adequate fuck,” Calum says. Michael snickers a bit; Luke goes pink. Ashton says, “And now we know who the perverts are.”

“Like we didn’t before?” Calum says. Luke makes an agreeing _hmm_ sound. “Do you think we might do it again?”

“Yeaaaah,” Michael says, despite Ashton’s uneasy expression and Calum’s dismissing sniff. “It’s happening again.”


End file.
